Kitsune Book One: Yokai Academy meet Naruto Uzumaki
by Tenma Sosei
Summary: <html><head></head>Triple crossover, Naruto x Rosario Vampire x High school DxD, Pairing Naruto x Moka x Kuroka. Naruto is sent to Yokai academy by his sister, he meets two people that will change his life forever. Sucky summary. Rated M to be safe. This will be replacing my old story, His Vampire, Her Kitsune.</html>


**Author's Note – This story is a two part, and a triple crossover, NarutoXRosario+VampirexHighscool DxD. The first part begins in the Rosario+Vampire world. On another note this will replace His Vampire, Her Kitsune. Grammar still sucks.**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**NarutoXMokaXKuroka No other pairing**

**Few Notes – This is sorta a back story for Kuroka, Moka, and Naruto.**

**On with the story shall we.**

**Arrival At Yokai Academy**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed in misery as he sat on the bus, watching the scenery fly by. Now many wonder why was he was miserable, welll it all started when his sister called him.

**Flashback**

Naruto was currently heading towards the house in confusion, his elder sister called for him a couple minutes ago, something important. Naruto blinked as he was pulled into a room, or to be more precise his parents room. The room was empty due to his parents passing away, his elder sister had taken it upon herself to train and take care of him.

Naruto blinked when he saw his sister, Yasaka Uzumaki, many people from the other faction have tried to gain her affection for two of the stupidest reasons. First for power, Yasaka had nine of her tails and was able to go toe to toe with the one of the Four Satans. Seconds was just to get into her pants, a lot of snobbish devils acted high and mighty due to he inheritance.

Naruto sighed, he was only at his 7th tail at the moment, but back to the main topic. Naruto noticed one thing on his sisters face, a smile, oh no it wasn't a regular smile, it was her "I just got you big time" smile. Yasaka spoke up, "otouto do you know why I called you here?" Naruto however shook his head as he was confused. Yasaka sighed as she looked at him, "the reason I called you here was because I have decided to sign you up for school. Naruto stood stock still as his face turned pale, his sister had just signed him up for school! Naruto shouted at his sister, "why!? What did I ever do to you?" Yasaka cocked and eyebrow before she spoke up, "there's multiple actually, what about that time you dyed my hair rainbow? Or the time you filled my pillow with animal crap? Or when you put glue and itching powder in my shoes?" Yasaka shook her head as she spoke up again, "besides mom and dad would of wanted you to go to school, I can't keep home schooling you otouto". Yasaka walked over to Naruto and hugged him.

**Flashback End**

Naruto just sighed once again until he noticed a brown haired kid getting on, he thought nothing of it, that was before he smelt his scent. 'Human!' 'What the hell is a human doing here, or does the name Yokai not have any meaning to it?' Naruto shook his head as he turned his attention o he outside once again with one thought, 'looks like things may get interesting after all'.

After a long road trip(in Naruto's case), they had finally arrived at Yokai academy. But Naruto wasn't able to keep the deadpan expression from appearing on his face. Why? Because in front of him was a building that looked like it came from an 80's horror flick. He just grumbled as he looked towards the brown haired teen, only to notice he was shaking like a leaf, Naruto shook his head, his mother was far more scarier than that when she was angry.

However Naruto's thought were interrputed as he heard a female voice yell out, "watch out nya!" Naruto turned towards where the voice came from only to be ackled to the ground from the falling object, causing dust to fly around them. When the dust settled down Naruto couldn't help but stare into golden yellow eyes, when the person backed away Naruto couldn't help but stare. The girl had long black hair held into twin pony tails, wearing the standard Yokai academy girl uniform, although it didn't do anything to hide her curves as well as her sizable chest, although she did wear skin tight shorts underneath her skirt.

He could understand why, the girl was drop dead gorgeous, yet he could tell she was trained from the way her body was built. The girl rubbed her head as she gave a small grin, "sorry bout that nya, I was jumping the trees as fast as I could and lost my footing" the girl explained. Naruto nodded as he stood up and held his hand out to her, which she gladly accepted. "The names Naruto and i'm a kitsune and you are?" Kuroka started giggling as she stared at him, "you know you kinda broke the rule about not telling what you are, but I'm Kuroka and a nekoshou?" Naruto blinked in surprise, a nekoshou, what are the odds, nekoshou did marry kitsune's in the past and still do, although due to the numbers of nekoshou lowering every few years marriage has been low in numbers.

Naruto was about to speak up before he heard another person yelling, Naruto and Kuroka both turned only to let out yelps as once again he was tackled to the ground, only this time by a bicycle, although he was in a position every guy would kill to be in, a very provocative position. Straddling his face was Kuroka who's face was beat red, as she could feel Naruto's hot breathe on her sacred cavern. Straddling his waste was another girl with long pink hair and green eyes wearing the same thing as Kuroka, and just like hers didn't do anything to hide her figure. Naruto gripped Kuroka's waist and lifted her off his face, although his face was beet red, why well he had a girl straddle his face, and she smelt like cherries for some reason.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the last person on him, she was cute with long pink hair and big green eyes, but before he could stare, Kuroka spoke up from behind him. "Hmm Naruto I didn't know you were such a beast" Naruto eyes twitched as he could practically feel the teasing grin on her face, but before he could retort the pink girl started speaking up.

"Sorry" the girl whispered, Naruto however shook his head as he grabbed her waist and picked her up while standing himself up."It's cool, I didn't know vampire's were anemic though?" The girl looked in surprise she hadn't even mentioned she had anemic, or the fact she was a vampire.(Kushina made sure Naruto knew the symptoms of every type of medical problem to the smallest detail, she wanted him to learn so he wouldn't heavily rely on his healing factor)

"How did you know?" Naruto shivered at the question, his mother had punished him for getting the wrong answer. For every wrong answer he had to go a day with out ramen(A/N no Naruto doesn't have a ramen addict, his mother made a home made ramen) and had to find some other food to eat, which his mother usually would serve him, tofu.

Naruto shook his head as he spoke up, "lets just say my mother taught me", the girl nodded as she stood up thanks to Naruto. The girl spoke up, "my name is Moka Akashiya" Naruto just blinked as the last name registered in his head, 'holy crap, she's the daughter of the guy that got his ass whooped by my mother' Naruto thought in surprise. Moka tilted her head as she noticed his gaping stare before he shook his head again.

'Ano, so who are you guys?" Naruto and Kuroka looked at each other, before Kuroka spoke up, "the names Kuroka and I'm a nekoshou" Moka looked in surprise, nekoshou were the seconds strongest monsters out there with vampires coming third in the list. Moka nodded as she turned towards Naruto who tilted his head,"my names Naruto Uzumaki, and i'm a kitsune".

Moka had to hold back the gasp that was about to come out her throat, kitsune's were the strongest among yokai, her father had been beaten severely by the ten tailed kitsune, when he challenged her.

Before she could ask anything Naruto spoke up, "not that I'm against getting to know you and all but shouldn't we be getting to the school, the orientation is about to begin", both girls nodded as Naruto lifted Moka's bike with ease and started walking together, not noticing the pale faced brunette.

Author's Notes – So yes this story is basically Kuroka's teenage years way before High school DxD main storyline, Shiroke/Koneko isn't born yet.


End file.
